TMNT Shunjo High School Days
by raven716
Summary: April and May O'Neil(my oc) are two sisters and the newest students at Hamato Academy. They just transferred in from their old school. Where they befriend four unlikely brothers, that turn their world into something more.


The bell rang at the Hamato Academy, telling the students it was time for class. Finishing up their talk, all the students pile inside the large building. That mirrored a Imperial Japanese Palace, its esquiste features of Ivory tone colored walls, with its deep dark navy blue roof. About at least two maybe three stores high. In the center of the school or the quad a crystal man-made lake that seem to stretch far and wide, with colorful koi fish that swam rhythmically to their own beat. The greenery of the school grounds filled with such lushness of vegetation. Trees ranging from Plum blossoms all the way to Peony flowers, the long stretched clean hallways filled with lockers assigned to each student, the hallways leading to every class. Classrooms, large well size classrooms filled with 24 mahogany desk for each student. State of the arch class supplies for everyone. Ranging from high tech to the most basic. A library filled with books, both young and old. A glorious track and field. A Olympic size swimming pool, two to say the least. A large gymnasium, which housed many different sports. Oh the sports, a wide range of different spots, from basketball all the way to kendo, even soccer, heck even horseback riding. Everything about this school screamed and radiated pristine. And it held up to its standards, many perceived of it. The top notch, the best of best. Students, staff and parents where happy. The school itself was like a family.

And this 'family' would be receiving two new students.

Bright golden yellow eyes look up at the massive building, excited but also nervous. Their thumbs fidget together, nervously. Never had they seen to a school such as this. Never had they been to a Academy either. A well known one at that, public schooling was what they knew. Nothing like this, feeling a hand on their shoulder, to calm their nerves. Turning to find a pair of blue eyes looking back with a smile. Easing the golden ones.

* * *

In homeroom A-14, the students settle into their seats just as the teacher, a woman in her late 30's. Blonde hair clipped up properly, her icy blue eyes look at her students warmly yet sharply as well looking for any funny business. Dressed in gray woman's dress suit, the standard attire for all teachers and staff. The men in suits with a maroon colored tied, the Academy's school color, the woman could choose between wearing dress pants or business skirt. Dressed in black heels, while the men wore black dress shoes.

The sound of her authoritarian walk from her heels echoed through the class, that hushed the second she placed her leather briefcase on her cherry wood desk, that every teacher had in their class. Craved with love and care. The teacher, opens her briefcase, taking out a few things. One a stack of graded papers placing them properly on her organized desk, the role sheet next, which she held onto. Going over the names quickly, before she called to check her students in. And lastly a pen, to mark in the students as she called them.

Taking the cap off, starting from the very top she calls for her students. One by one, in alphabetical order. Saying both first and last name. Which the students would respond by announcing their presence. Reaching the H's calling the first name of that category.

"Michelangelo Hamato."Her voice was stiff and cool. Everyone in the class looks around, the woman repeats the name again. Looking up this time, her eye scan the room, finding the empty seat. Remaining calm, while her hand tightly gripped the edge of the role sheet. Returning her eyes back to the role sheet, clearing her throat proceeds to call the other names. Making a mental note of Michelangelo Hamato's absence, which she would later deal with.

Reaching the M's, stopping as the door to her classroom opens up. Everyone turns to see who it was, many figured it was Michelangelo Hamato. Who they knew was known for being late always coming up with some sort of excuse. Which always earned him the wrath of the teacher, who everyone knew had low tolerance for his behavior.

Expecting to find him, instead it was someone new. Someone they had never seen before. A new student, a teen girl. Dressed in the Academy's uniform which consisted of maroon sailor skirt, with a matching blazer, under a white collared dress shirt, around her neck like every student no matter the gender a dark brown dress tie, dark brown thigh high stockings, her footwear was a choice of dark pink almost magenta knee high boots, compared to the unusual footwear of the uniform, which was for everyone black dress shoes.

It was a bit hard to see her, for those in the back since she stood at the door. If not for the person behind her who escorted inside gently. Stepping inside the classroom, giving everyone full of her. Making a few gasp not because of her being new. No.

"...She's so..."a student covers their mouth.

This new face that stood infront of the class, had to be no taller than 5'5 or 5'6, a pretty decent height, still she was cute and pretty at the same time. She had a medium tawny skin tone, with wavy thick long pink hair, which she styled in a simple ponytail which reached to her mid back, innocent yet kind golden yellowish eyes. Showed much her of her sweet nature, with a small friendly smile. For someone petite she had a cute endowed body frame which was to the others curvacious to many. She had to be at least 15 or 16 of age. With a body of someone at least a year or two older than her.

The teacher looks at the new student, the attendant who brought in the new student hands the teacher a slip. Taking it, the icy blue eyes read every single thing.

Nodding their head, the attendant takes their leave. Placing the slip down along with the role sheet, the woman gestures for her newest student to come over. Which the girl obeys. Placing her infront of the class, standing behind her placing both hands on young one's shoulder. Looking straight at her class. Who give their teacher, their fully undivided attention."Everyone, please welcome your newest student and member of this school..."she stops, giving the you the queue to introduce yourself.

Swallowing hard, with a bright smile on."Hello, my name is May...May O'Neil. And it is an pleasure to meet you all."


End file.
